darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyromancy (Dark Souls)
.|340px]] Pyromancy is a type of magic in Dark Souls. General information All pyromancies, even those not directly related to fire, are cast with a Pyromancy Flame. To obtain one, one can choose the Pyromancer as their starting class, or talk to the pyromancy trainers: Laurentius of the Great Swamp after he is rescued and if the player does not already have a Pyromancy Flame, or Eingyi if the player has 11 Intelligence or higher. Upgrading a Pyromancy Flame can only be done through one of the formerly mentioned pyromancers, as well as Quelana of Izalith, who can ascend the flame further than Laurentius or Eingyi. Unlike Sorcery and Miracles, Pyromancies are unique in that they do not rely on any stat for their power. Rather, players may upgrade their Pyromancy Flame up to a total of 21 times to increase their damage output. This means that players can use pyromancies to deal high damage at low soul levels – making it useful for PvP. Unfortunately, many pyromancies share the deficiency of having limited range and having a slow casting time. This means that in order to use pyromancies properly, players must plan ahead and predict enemy movements. It also makes pyromancies dangerous to use in close combat, especially against other players. However, the speed of casting pyromancies can be increased through investing in the Dexterity attribute, the limit being 45 points in Dexterity before no further casting speed increases are given to the player, making pyromancies a far more viable choice for close range combat. Lore Before the creation of Pyromancy, flame sorceries were used by the Witch of Izalith, her Daughters of Chaos, and later by the Demon Firesage.Izalith Catalyst description.Demon's Catalyst description. The Witch and her daughters used flame sorcery to challenge the ancient dragons,Fire Tempest description. casting it from catalysts just as soul sorceries were. In the wake of her failed attempt to recreate the First Flame, the Witch of Izalith and some of her daughters were engulfed in the newly formed Bed of Chaos.Chaos Storm description. This also resulted in the birth of Pyromancy and all knowledge of flame sorcery has since vanished. Quelana of Izalith, a Daughter of Chaos, managed to flee the catastrophe created by her mother. Quelana is credited as the "mother of pyromancy"Gold-Hemmed Black Hood description. and is likely the originator of the primal pyromancies.Firestorm description.Fire Whip description. Quelana teaches her art to a select few students and now resides in Blighttown. Salaman the Master Pyromancer, a student of Quelana over two-hundred years before the events surrounding the Chosen Undead,Dialogue with Quelana of Izalith. was the inventor of Great Fireball – his namesake.Great Fireball description. Carmina, the most accomplished pupil of Salaman, is credited with having taken the art in new directions.Flash Sweat description. Carmina's pyromancies focus on actualizing the inner-self,Iron Flesh description. and Power Within was kept secret for eons due to its dangerous nature.Power Within description. Eingyi, an egg-burdened servant of The Fair Lady, was banished from the Great Swamp as a heretic for his perversions of pyromancy.Poison Mist description. Eingyi's pyromancies are a diversion from the art, illustrating that Pyromancy can be made into something beyond the mere manipulation of fire.Toxic Mist description. Most pyromancers, and many of the rudimentary spells that they wield, seem to originate from the Great Swamp,Fireball description. a remote region where they were driven.Tattered Cloth Hood description. Due to its primitive nature, Pyromancy is often shunned by advanced culturesDialogue with Laurentius of the Great Swamp. and many sorcerers mock its simplicity.Great Combustion description. Pyromancies Achievements/Trophies References pt-br:Piromancia Category:Dark Souls: Magic Category:Dark Souls: Pyromancies